A love like no other, in The World
by HazuNyanNyan
Summary: Once Atoli realized her destiny was intertwined with Azure Kite's, she decided to accept it...


**(Author's Note: Most of the story was written by someone else, who is Psycho Duelist, who is also Master of Death and Darkness. The title is also his.  
**

** I took over the story from "Well, since we're here..." I really hope you'll enjoy this story. I'll type up the next chapter when my attention span isn't so short. I made the ending look like a cliff hanger so that I can get more people to review it. Also, give me your ideas on what the next chapter should be! I'll credit the chapter to the person who suggests the idea. :3**

**Please enjoy!)  
**

* * *

Several months have passed since the destruction of Cubia and the ever-popular MMORPG, The World, was at a time of peace. This day started out like any other; a girl with a slender, fragile body, wearing a green and white set of clothes with white wings and a white hat, short blonde hair, and amber-colored eyes walked into a building. It was the Hulle Granz Cathedral at the area Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. The girl came here daily ever since a certain white-haired, red-eyed, white-garbed boy chose to be with a certain black-clothed, grey-haired look-alike of this girl. Though, truth be told, the blonde girl would end up being called the look-alike since she showed up about eight months after the grey-haired girl. Anyway, the blonde girl slowly walked towards the pedestal at the end of the single room. She sat on a bench at the very front, closed her eyes, and started to pray.

"Goddess Aura, I hope Haseo and Shino will be happy together," the blonde girl prayed.

A few minutes passed and the girl stood up from the bench to leave. Just as she turned around to face the door, she heard a kind of ringing sound around the entire building. She looked around for the source of the sound. She turned back around to face the pedestal and slowly walked backwards towards the door. She bumped into something and slowly turned around. A giant monster stood behind her and roared. The girl looked at the beast in fear.

'_How? How can a monster be here? This is a protected area,_' the girl thought to herself.

The monster raised its arm and swung it down in and attempt to hit the girl, but she jumped back to avoid it, though the shockwave sent her flying backwards into the pedestal. The amber-eyed girl slowly looked up and noticed her health was almost at zero.

'_This can't be possible. How can a monster be this strong?_' the girl thought as she looked at the monster in fear. After all, it's not every day that a monster can nearly kill a level 140 with one attack.

The monster slowly walked towards the girl, knowing that the only exit was behind it. The girl summoned her staff and tried to cast a healing spell. But for some reason, her spell wouldn't activate. She looked back up at the monster. She knew that if she was hit again that her character would die. But the fact that a monster was in a protected area is what scared her. If it was a bugged monster, then there was a chance it could send her into a coma upon killing her character. The girl braced herself, waiting for death to come.

But then, the girl heard another ringing sound. It seemed to be a little softer than before and very familiar to the girl. When the girl looked up, she saw a blue orb floating down between herself and the monster. The orb exploded in a blaze of blue flames and someone stood inside the flames. The girl couldn't speak, her voice had left her from fear of being comatose from the monster and she just looked on at the person in the flames.

The monster made its move, swinging its arm at the person inside the fire, but the arm was blocked. Above the flames, a single, ragged arm stuck out holding a three-pronged weapon. The weapon blocked the arm with ease and, with one slash, sent the monster flying to the back of the cathedral. The girl just looked on at what was happening. The weapon disappeared from the arm and some kind of ring formed around the wrist. A low moaning sound could be heard from within the flames and multiple arrows were shot from the ring and sped right at the monster. The monster disintegrated upon being struck by the arrows and the ragged arm lowered itself back into the fire. The flames dispersed and the person turned around to face the girl.

"Tri-Edge…" was al the girl said, though it was soft since she was trying to put together what just happened in front of her.

The person then quickly turned around and headed for the door. The girl came back to her senses upon seeing this.

'_Oh no, I called him by that name. I need to apologize to him,_' the girl thought to herself.

She stood up and ran over to the raggedly-dressed person who had just saved her life.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me for calling you that. I guess I've been around Haseo too much. He keeps calling you by that name, so it probably wore off on me. Thank you for saving me, Azure Kite," the girl said and bowed to her savior.

The person turned around to face the girl again. His clothes seemed to be torn and crudely patched back together. His hair was down and covered his eyes for the most part. His eyes seemed to glow green as he looked at the girl, seeming puzzled. The girl looked up at Azure Kite and then stood up straight, wondering why he was looking at her. She then thought that maybe he didn't recognize her.

"My name's Atoli. We kind of fought together against Cubia a while back," the girl said.

Azure Kite just looked at the girl and then slowly nodded, remembering fighting alongside the girl. Atoli then tilted her head, now it was her turn to be confused.

"Is something wrong? Can't you talk?" Atoli asked.

Azure Kite just stood there for a few seconds before slowly moving his head from left to right.

"I see. I'm sorry," Atoli said as she bowed to him again.

Azure Kite was once again puzzled. Why was she sorry? She only asked a question. Atoli stood up straight again and saw that Azure Kite had his head tilted slightly.

"I thought I may have offended you by asking if you could speak. So when you said no, I thought I…" Atoli said as she looked at the ground before finishing her last sentence.

Azure Kite then looked away, thinking this time he did something wrong. Atoli looked at him and started to panic a little.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong.," Atoli assured him.

Azure Kite then looked at Atoli again and there was complete silence between them before Atoli got an idea.

"Well, since we're here… why don't we go on an adventure?" The amber-eyed female asked, tilting her head to the side, a smile coming over her lips. Azure Kite blinked, and looked behind him, then pointed at himself.

"Yes you, silly! Here's my member address so I can invite you!" She exclaimed, as a beep sounded, indicating Azure Kite had received her member address. She grabbed his hand, and dashed out of the cathedral, to the warp point, where they warped back to town. She then invited him into her party, another beep indicating Azure had accepted. Atoli jumped with joy, raising her arms. "Yay! Now let's go!" Atoli picked out an area at random, as they now warped to the area. It was sunny.

_Azure Kite's POV_

The male looked at Atoli, although she didn't know. I appraised her appearance; her fluffy blonde hair, her long slender legs, her hat, everything about her. Catching myself blushing, I looked down. How could I blush? I am an AI. AI's didn't have feelings. Maybe I'm wrong. 'But she's... cute and nice…' I thought to myself.

_Back to the original._

Atoli gazed around the field, gasping in awe. "It's so pretty today!" She exclaimed, clutching her hands to her chest, and then looked at Azure. She tilted her head, smiling softly. "Well, let's go for a walk!" She said, and began walkng forward. Azure Kite nodded, and followed after her, his head still down.

Later, they came across an island with a beautiful cherry blossom tree. Atoli looked at it, her mouth hanging open in awe, but she caught herself, as she walked towards the tree. She softly placed her hand on it, and closed her eyes. It looked as though she were posing, as Azure Kite stared at her, blushing again. He didn't care about logic for now. All he wanted to do was stare at her, for as long as possible, taking in her beauty.


End file.
